marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emil Blonsky (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Emil Blonsky was a skilled spy prior to his transformation into the Abomination, and spoke fluent Russian, but since his transformation, he can no longer speak. He is also a formidable hand to hand combatant, preferring to use street fighting techniques that enable him to make full use of his great strength. | Strength = Surpasses that of a "calm" Hulk.He lifts in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = While similar to the Hulk in almost every way, the Abomination differs from the Hulk in three ways: 1. He is unable to change back into human form. 2. His strength doesn't increase with anger as the Hulk does. 3. He regenerates from damage at a slower rate than the Hulk. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = The Abomination is the central villain of 2005's Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction videogame, in which he is voiced, both as Emil Blonsky and the Abomination, by Ron Perlman. The game retells a definitive origin of the Abomination character, and ties directly into Peter David's Abomination focused sister-story entitled "Hulk: Destruction". Combined, the two redefine Abomination's origin in one consistent story. The Abomination reaches new levels of power in the game. He initially appears as approximately 12' tall as with his classic manifestation - and the ability to intermittently transform back into human form. In one of the cutscenes, Blonsky was talking to a creature called Mission Directive. Also, he hears the voice of his wife, Nadia, say that Blonsky was so addicted to power that he became an Abomination. Due to the instability of his condition he later appears in much larger and more visibly mutated version of the Abomination, standing approximately 25-30' tall, with appropriately increased levels of physical power. Blonsky's inner being tricks him into thinking that Ross and Banner were the ones who tried to hurt him. Also, it tricks Blonsky into thinking that his enemies are trying to take away his career. At the final level, Abomination tries to kill everyone in the city by destroying the nearby dam, and the player as the Hulk must delay this long enough to allow the city to be evacuated. When the Abomination is finally defeated, a cutscene shows him destroying the dam and seemingly allowing himself to be drowned in the flood. Finishing the game gives the player a code, enabling them to play as the Abomination as he appears at the start of the game. This does not alter the story, and you are still referred to as the Hulk. The Ultimates and Ultimates 2 artist Bryan Hitch supplied most of the character designs for Ultimate Destruction, and the design for the Abomination's initial appearance in the game greatly resembles Hitch's later depiction of the Ultimate Abomination in Ultimates 2; the Ultimate Abomination design adds a tail and long tongue to the Ultimate Destruction version, as well as increasing the character's overall size and upper body proportions. Chief executive Avi Arad has confirmed that the Abomination will be a villain in the film The Incredible Hulk. | Links = * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Mercy * Abomination article in Wikipedia. *Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #1 *Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #1 * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Toxic Immunity